1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a mobile terminal for remotely controlling and a method of remotely controlling the same that enable remote control of operation of the mobile terminal by connecting a remote control device and the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development of communication technology and semiconductor technology, various types of mobile terminals are now widely used. Today, these mobile terminals have various functions such as wireless Internet, wireless local area communication, and mobile broadcasting reception as well as a conventional communication function such as a voice communication service or a character messaging service, and has developed in a size, design, resolution, and user interface.
The mobile terminal further has a multimedia function such as image or moving picture reproduction, MP3 reproduction, digital broadcasting reception and reproduction, and photography. In order to efficiently embody such a multimedia function, a display unit of the mobile terminal has been improved, and a stereo effect is provided in a speaker of the mobile terminal.
However, because the mobile terminal performs communication while moving, the display unit and the speaker for embodying a multimedia function have a limited size. That is, the mobile terminal outputs multimedia data through a display unit and speaker provided inside the mobile terminal, however the display unit and speaker have a limited size due to problems such as portability, a manufacturing cost, and consumption power of the mobile terminal.
Thereby, the mobile terminal has a limitation in providing multimedia data. In order to overcome this limitation, the mobile terminal outputs multimedia data of the mobile terminal to an external device.
For example, a TV-OUT function is added to the mobile terminal. A mobile terminal for outputting broadcasting data output from the mobile terminal by the TV-OUT function through a display unit of the external device is provided.
However, the mobile terminal is used only to output broadcasting data of the mobile terminal by connecting to the external device. Furthermore, when the mobile terminal is connected to the external device by the TV-OUT function, the output control of data is performed by key manipulation of either the mobile terminal or the external device. Therefore, when data of the mobile terminal connected to the external device are output by a TV-OUT function, it is inconvenient to perform the output control of the data from a remote location.
Further, when the mobile terminal connected to the external device outputs data, a display unit of the mobile terminal is turned off after a predetermined time duration elapses. Therefore, in order to manipulate a key, the user should turn oil the display unit and perform key manipulation for controlling operations such as volume adjustment of the data and channel conversion.
In the related art, the operation control of volume adjustment, channel conversion, suspension, fast-forward winding, and reverse winding of the broadcasting data output through the external device is performed by only key manipulation of the mobile terminal. In the related art, when the mobile terminal is connected to the external device, in order to control operation of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal should be used. Accordingly, when viewing broadcasting data at a location remote from the mobile terminal, the user moves to the mobile terminal in order to control the operation of the mobile terminal.
In the related art, data being reproduced in the mobile terminal can be output using the external device, and the external device can be controlled by the mobile terminal; however, the mobile terminal cannot be controlled from a remote location.